1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a airplane seat child safety harness and more particularly pertains to securing a child in the lap of an adult seated in an airplane seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child restraint devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, child restraint devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securely restraining a child in the seat of a moving vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,879 to Vorbau a child restraint method and apparatus for aircraft and other vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,436 to Bradley discloses a safety harness and belt assemblies for aircraft crew members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,163 to Brittian discloses a child restraint seat for an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,017 to Zimmerman discloses a infant harness or the like.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,263 to D'ull discloses a protective aircraft carrier for baby or small child.
In this respect, the airplane seat child safety harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a child in the lap of an adult seated in an airplane seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved airplane seat child safety harness which can be used for securing a child in the lap of an adult seated in an airplane seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.